Day Dreaming
by Axure Bee
Summary: A one-shot on a possiblity of how Naruto and Hinata had began to start dating. The pairing itself is mild. If you don't like the pairing, don't read, but otherwise, read and review people!


Day Dreaming

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, just the idea of this happening.

**_Day Dreaming_**

"Heya Hinata-chan." I turned towards the sound of someone sing-songing my name. It was a 6'2 foot, blond who called out to me as he made his way through the lush green grass, the bright sun gleaming off his sun-tanned skin. Sitting just to my right, he stretched out on the grass, laying his hands behind his head, his messy -but styled into spikes- hair sticking out in all different angles giving him the tough, sporty guy look. Which is exactly the type of person he was. Blushing, I replied, "Hello N-Naruto-san."

Using 'san' instead of 'kun' so I wouldn't give away my feelings towards him. I've had a horrible crush on him for the longest of times. My other friends, Sakura and Ino were always on me, telling me to just say how I felt. Mostly because they always jumped on the chance to admit their feelings towards Naruto's friend, the in-famous glaring Sasuke Uchiha. But, as shy as I was, I didn't want to lose his friend-ship if I had done as they told me and he didn't feel the same. Glancing behind my back, he saw my papers lying under a book.

"What are you doing?" He questioned, looking into my purple eyes that I had casted into watching Naruto.

"Nothing m-much, just some writing for class, mm-" I stopped as his arm extended behind me and snagged the my paper from under my make-shift paper weight.

"That's a good book." Naruto muttered, upon reading the title of my book, before turning his full attention towards my paper.

**Daydreaming ****  
**By: Hinata Hyuuga

The brightness was almost blinding. The sun's rays shimmered down from its place, far away in the clear sky, illuminating all the green that surrounded me. My black hair, gliding behind me in the gentle summer breeze. I was at peace. Sitting down, the smell of wet grass after it had rained was floating up to me. I laid back, hands under my head with both eyes closed to think about life. How its just a game, played by the poor, watched by the rich. Soft calls of birds slowly drifting about found their way to my ears. It seemed un-real, that all of this could co-exist in harmony, meanwhile, wars were being raged all over the world. The clouds wandered, threaten to take away the sun in their cold grasp and hold it in captivity. My watch flashed 3:07 as I looked at it. I sighed. It was time to go back. Time for me to stop and go back to reality. It was 3:10 now, me writing as fast, but as neatly, as I could, gathering all my thoughts on paper. As I wrote, I realized that I would have to wait to go back to my meadow. I wouldn't be long, I told myself. Just until tomorrow. Once again, in the last of the days classes...

Baby-blue eyes were wide as he finished my paper, turning it over in his hands, probably checking if there was more on the back side of the paper I had written on.

"Wow, that's –" His left eyebrow went up in concentration, looking for the words that had escaped his train of thought. He finally came up with "umm- good, Hinata-chan." He grinned, putting the paper back under my book. I blushed deeply after that statement. I thanked him while adding, 'I think I could improve a bit on it, maybe get a better mark with it...' under my breath.

He didn't seem to hear me, but the grin undid itself and transformed into his original smile, the one that always made my heart melt when I saw it. Timid as I was, I couldn't help but smile back at him. I could feel my face growing redder, I was positive I had resembled a tomato.

"Um, Hinata-chan, I-I've got a question for you," Naruto stuttered. I had never seen him studder, he looked so cute even if he was searching for the right words to tell.

"Yes?"

"Well," He sat up, sitting beside me now, twirling his thumbs. "I was wondering what you were doing tomorrow. After school."

"Tomorrow is, F-friday right?" It was a rhetorical question. I already knew it was friday. Naruto nodded, still watching his thumbs twirl around each other. I didn't really see why Naruto was acting this way, I'd never seen him being so- calm. He was always bouncing around, happy and energetic. As of this, I also didn't understand why Naruto was being so shy about asking me my plans. He was always asking Sakura and Ino what they were doing. If I was there, I would be asked too but I had always thought it was out of courtesy. Naruto's eyes finally rose up from his thumbs and met mine with the cutest innocent look I'd ever seen on anyone. My gaze directed towards the ground, I allowed myself to blush. I really had to learn to control my blushing!

"I-I don't think I'm d-doing anything really Naruto-san."

His smile widened, "Well then, I guess that means you're free, correct?" What was he doing?! One second he's cool and collected, then the next its like he's playing a mind-game with me! Naruto really was confusing some days. I was vaguely aware that I had nodded, watching the grass again.

"Good..." His perfect face came into the corner of my eye-sight. I noticed the sudden closeness and watched him grab my hand. Stunned by the gestured, I went to speak but he cut me off.

"Hinata, I, um, I've liked you for a long time now. And, really, I wanted to be with you about two months after meeting you, but I didn't know how you felt so I stayed quite." I looked at our hands, turning all different shades of red.

"N-Naruto, A-are you trying to ask me out?"

"Possibly, would you like to be together?" He asked, sounding like Sasuke. I couldn't believe it! Sakura and Ino were going to freak. I, Hinata, had finally gotten asked out, by Naruto no less!

"Y-Yes, I would like to be with you Naruto-kun." I whispered, scared it was just a dream, a joke. He laughed. I went to take my hand from his grasp as tears almost fell from my eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I was questioned, Naruto's wonderful face showed signs of being worried. "Shouldn't you be happy for us?" Us. Naruto said 'us'. As in me and him. What a joke.

"What do you mean, 'us'? This isn't a joke! I like you a lot Naruto!" I cried, my stuttering long gone. I tried to grab back my hand, more forcefully this time.

"Hinata! I don't understand! I mean us, as in you and me! You're right, this isn't a joke, I just admitted my feelings for you and you say its a joke?!" He really was confused by my thoughts.

"Its a joke! A well set-up joke! You just laughed!" Tears streamed down my face.

"I laughed because you whispered it so cutely!" He said, reaching out for me.

"R-really?" Naruto nodded.

"O-Oh." I said, unsure of how my thoughts got so off target. "I'm s-sorry."

"It's nothing to be sorry about," The blond told me as he took me into his arms, "We mis-understood. We're okay now right?" I shook my head yes. "Good," was continued, "now, I officially announce us as a couple!"

I laughed at his statement. His eyes watching my face, he kissed me. That was it.

"Okay, let's get going. I told Sakura I'ld meet her at the mall, and bring you." Naruto got up off the grass, grabbing my hand and taking my up with him. I kept pace with him as we walked away, towards the streets.


End file.
